Mikan and Mikoto's Story
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Mikan and Mikoto Sakura are blood related sisters. Mikan and Mikoto are like Night and Day... Like the Dark and Light...they can only past by each other nothing else...will they fall in love, but...with the same person...where is the darkness? MxN ...?
1. Chapter 1: Twins

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter One: Twins**

Mikan Sakura and Mikoto Sakura are sisters and daughters of Yuka and Izumi Yukihara. Mikan Sakura is seventeen while Mikoto Sakura is sixteen. Mikoto's birthday is on December the twenty-fifth while Mikan's is on the first of January. Izumi died before Mikoto was born. Mikan Sakura is the eldest of the two of the sisters. Mikoto Sakura wasn't able to see her father, but always asked her sister, but she too did not know him because he died a year in a half after Mikan was born. Mikoto would then ask her mother, but…she would always burst out of tears and Mikoto wouldn't ask until a month or so later. Yuka later married a blonde and gay looking man named Narumi Anjo. Narumi use to like or love Yuka and now…he was able to take her heart. Narumi had an Alice or a special power that not all people have. The governments have kept it a secret over eighty years. Izumi and the widow Yuka or now remarried woman both had Alices and it was pasted down to Mikan and Mikoto. But, Mikoto only had the Nullification Alice while Mikan hade SEC Alice. (Stealing, Erasing, and Copy)

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikan and Mikoto Sakura are like the half of a whole circle. Mikoto is energetic and always happy and she is also annoying and sucks in her academics. On the other hand, her older sister, Mikan has a stoic expression and is so cool and boys fall for her instantly. She was taken out of school or quit school because she was able to surpass all the grades with flying colors. Mikan was asked to go to collage and help with the teachers in the lower classes, but declined all of them. Mikoto and Mikan are always followed are asked out by boys and occasionally…lesbians. Mikan had always disliked Narumi and her mother for remarrying to a perverted blonde man. His Alice…well it made Mikan shiver every time he said he was going to use it. It was Human Pheromone. Mikan and Mikoto would never be able to be attacked by it because of their real father's Alice. Izumi Yukihara's Alice is Nullification. Yuki's Alice is Stealing, Coping, and Erasing Alice. Mikan and Mikoto can have all the Alices in the world if they wanted them. Mikoto…she still doesn't understand while Mikan…she already has them all. Now, let the mysteries of this story unfolded and show so many secrets and devilish plans and maybe also…love? For the young heroines or is it just one heron and a villain?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikan was sleeping peacefully in her king size bed in the Sakura mansion. Mikan's room's walls were a cream color while they had Sakura petals and trees around the walls like…the path way to school are mostly filled with Sakura trees in bloom. Mikan's bed was wooden and her sheets were pure white. Her face glowed when the sun hit her face. Mikan opened one of her beautiful hazel orbs and looked at her small alarm clock. Mikan sighed and slowly sat up. Her hair was a little wavy because she fell asleep with her hair wet. Mikan's hair was brown and was a little shorter than her shoulders. Mikan looked around and sighed. Sweat started to sweat down her face when her dream she had for the tenth time past through her mind. "_Why do I always have that dream?"_ Mikan asked herself, "_…My sister and I…we're going to have to leave mom and the gay fag her by themselves."_

Mikan's dream was that Mikoto was made unconscious by a cloth that had something on it while Mikan was died up in a Nullification Alice coated rope. Yuka, also their mother was on the floor at the front door unconscious while Narumi was beat up and lying against the pillar in front of the house. Mikan was always conscious and could see and person with…a stupid looking black cat's mask.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikan always hated cats and black cats. Unlike Mikan, Mikoto loved any and all animals even if they did hurt her. Mikan would always hurt them or do something in return if they did anything to her beloved sister. Mikoto was innocent and pure. Mikan always envied Mikoto for her being so native and not caring what people thought of her. Mikan…she hated when people talked about her sister, she didn't care about what they said about her, but when they talk about her sister, she will go out for blood to make them shut the hell up about Mikoto. Mikan went to her bathroom to brush her teeth, clean her face up, and comb her hair. Mikan clipped the right side of her bangs with a plain silver clip. It didn't keep her hair from falling to her face, but her bangs looked good with her gorgeous face. Mikan's school uniform was a short sleeved collared shirt with a tan colored vest over it. A tan colored short matched with it, but Mikan got the principal to make the girls able to wear shorts and pants if they please. Mikan is now in a new school called Gakuen Alice. Mikan's dream actually came true except not as violent. Mikoto was shocked that her mother…said that she hated them and that they were the ones that caused their father's death. Mikoto cried her eyes out and Mikoto slept with Mikan that night. Mikan made the agreement to go to Gakuen Alice and have her sister accompany her. Mikoto was still sleeping in the room besides Mikan and it was time to wake up her hibernating sister. "Hey, Mikoto." Mikan said while waking into her sister's room.

Her room was messy and clothes were thrown every where and when I say every where…I mean _every where_.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikan got a groan in reply to her calling. Mikan used her Lightening Alice she had gotten a while ago on Mikoto. A yellowish light ran through Mikoto's body and then she jumped out of bed panting. "Onee-Chan!" Mikoto screamed at her sister, "You didn't have to do that you big meanie."  
"I already said." Mikan said coolly, "That if you didn't wake up the first time I told you, I'd do something to you."  
Mikoto pouted and then ran to her bathroom. Mikan sighed and then left her little sister's room. "You have five minutes before I do something to your room!" Mikan told Mikoto.

"No!" Mikoto screamed.

Mikan heard a loud noise and then her sister groaning. Mikan lowly chuckled and then went to the kitchen the prepare breakfast. Mikan used her Cooking Alice and made pancakes with an egg. Mikoto quickly came out of her room and began eating. Mikoto looked at her empty plate and then at Mikan. "Isn't Mr. Bear going to eat?" Mikoto asked Mikan.

Mr. Bear is Mikan's living bear that she made with her Soul Inserting Alice to put a soul into it. Mikan made the doll for Mikoto, but Mr. Bear always stuck right beside Mikan. Mr. Bear can't talk, but Mikan can most of the time understand what he is trying to say. "Mr. Bear!" Mikan called, "It's time to eat!"

A small bear came walking in with a newspaper in his arm pit. "What have you been up to?" Mikoto asked picking up Mr. Bear.

A glint of hatred shown in Mr. Bear's eyes. Mr. Bear upper cut Mikoto which made her flew. Mikan picked up Mr. Bear by one arm and then pointed a finger at him. "That's a no, no." Mikan said while poking Mr. Bear's nose, "Even though she deserved it, you should have asked me first."  
Mr. Bear's head fell down and his' aura became gloomy and depressing. Mikan sighed and hugged him tightly, "You have to behave yourself or you'll get into trouble." Mikan told Mr. Bear, "Do you understand?"

Mr. Bear nodded his head. Mikan put him in a seat and put a plate of food in front of him. He some how put it in his mouth and finished it. Mikan still didn't know how he did it, but never thought of asking. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Mikoto said happily when she finally recovered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A few minutes later, Mikoto didn't come back so, Mikan went to look. Mr. Bear followed behind her. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw her sister on the floor unconscious. Anger flowed into Mikan and she burned with rage. Mikan was surrounded by fire. Mikan's Fire Alice always comes out when she's angry and her Ice Alice always comes out when she's depressed. It's like a mood ring; it changes by your feelings. Mikan looked up at the man and saw that he was dressed in all black except for his mask that covered only his eyes and part of his forehead. Mikan pointed her finger at the person standing in front of her. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" Mikan screamed, "She didn't do anything!"  
The man smirked and then touched Mikoto's face. Mikan's eyes widened when she saw her sister's flesh turn black and started to slowly spread across her face. Mikan ran at the man and used her Shadow Manipulation Alice and held onto his shadow. He was motionless. Mikan used her Strength Alice and punched the man hard enough to go through ten or twelve walls. Mikan calmed down and then tended to Mikoto. "Mikoto!" Mikan screamed, "Open you eyes! I want to see your smile! I want to hear your voice!"

Mikan looked desperate and felt like she was weak and helpless like a small child. "Please." Mikan begged while squeezing her sister's hand harder, "I don't want to be left alone in this world."

Suddenly, a light started to glow on Mikan and onto Mikoto. Slowly, the blackness receded and turned into nothing. A large stone that was as large as an eyeball came out of Mikan's hand. Mikan sighed and then shook Mikoto awake. "Mikoto, wake up." Mikan said in a smoothing voice, "You need to get up so we can go to school."  
Mikoto opened her hazel eyes and then she had a large smile plastered on her face. Mikoto's hair was the same exact color as Mikan's except her hair was up to her mid-back. Mikoto stood up and stretched out her arms. "Let's go to school, Onee-Chan!" Mikoto said energetically.

Mikoto stood up and then sighed. "Hn." Mikan replied coolly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikan got her sister and hers' school bag and she through her sister's at her. Mikoto caught it with ease. "Mr. Bear." Mikan called.

Mr. Bear nodded his head and he became as small as the palm of your hand. Mikan grabbed him and put him in her shorts she was wearing. "Let's go sister" Mikan said.

"I'm so excited, this is the first time I get to go to school with Onee-Chan!" Mikoto said happily.

"Not exactly."

"What?" Mikoto screamed

**Sorry, I didn't think that this chapter would be so short so…you guys are going to be in for a big surprise! Comment and thanks to all the people who have read my other two stories! You guys are the greatest!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two New Chicks

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Two: Two New Chicks**

Mikan and Mikoto had different classes. Mikoto was in the regular classes while Mikan was in the advance classes. Mikoto sighed when she got a sheet of paper telling her which classroom she was in. Mikoto just sighed and headed to her class. "Mikoto." Mikan said coolly.

Mikoto turned her head to Mikan. "What is it Onee-Chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Be careful."

Mikoto smiled and waved her sister and retreated into her homeroom. Mikan sighed and then went to her own classroom.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Mikan's POV)**

My stupid and innocent little sister better not get into trouble. If I'm right, for her she might be hated by everyone in the class for being so damn dense! I sighed and then opened the door to my classroom. Everyone looked at me and started to wolf whistle and say some things that made me want to puke. I heard footsteps behind me and then saw my sister running towards me. I grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her towards me. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at my stupid sister.

"Um…" Mikoto replied, "The teacher said I could be in the same class as you."  
I sighed and then let go of her shirt. "Why are you sighing, Onee-Chan?" Mikoto asked looking at me with her pure hazel eyes.

"Because now I have to take care of you." I said while putting on a stoic look.

She pouted and then started to punch my back while I was walking into the classroom. "You meanie!" Mikoto said over and over again while she punched me.

I glared at everyone and made them turn away. "Stop hitting me already." I said coldly to Mikan.

She stopped and then her eyes became watery. I sighed and patted her head. I was like four or five inches taller then her so it looked like I was older any ways. "Sorry." I whispered, "Stop crying sis."

Mikoto nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Everyone was watching the whole scene and the guys were all blushing. "What the hell are you perverts staring at?" I asked coldly.

They flinched and looked some where else. I sighed and went to a vacant seat in the back. Mikoto sat next to me at the edge. I looked at my left hand side and saw a girl working on something or making something. I knew exactly what she was making, but she was missing a screw. "Excuse me." I said to the girl.

She looked to me and she had a vein pop out of her forehead. "What?" She asked harshly.

"You're missing a screw right here." I said pointing to the place where the screw was supposed to be inserted.

She looked at the place I had pointed and her eyes widened. "You right." She whispered.

Everyone gasped and turned their head's towards us. My sister looked at me and then the other girl with a confused look. The girl had dark purplish colored hair and she had purple orbs. "Thank you." The girl whispered and screwed the screw in the place.

I nodded my head and then watched the girl work. "My name is Hortaru Imai." The girl said without emotion, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"My name is Mikan Sakura and this is my sister Mikoto Sakura." I said pointing to Mikoto, "It's nice to meet you."

"Onee-Chan." Mikoto said to me.

"What do you want?" I asked coolly.

"Can you get some ice cream for me?"

I sighed and flicked her sister on the forehead. "What the heck was that for Onee-Chan?" Mikoto whined while rubbing her forehead.

"Class just started and you wanted ice cream." I said coldly, "If you don't excise then you'll become fat…like you are becoming now."

Mikoto gasped and tears started to come out. "Onee-Chan is a meanie!" Mikoto screamed.

I used her Barrier Alice to make a sound proof barrier from hearing her sister screaming. Hortaru got out her Baka gun and shot Mikoto. I saw this coming and put the barrier around her sister. "Imai." I said coldly, "What was that for?"

"Your sister being annoying." Hortaru said with a stoic face.

"That is true, but…I'm not going to let you hit my stupid sister. I'm the only one who can hit this idiot."

I slapped Mikoto in the back of the head and made Mikoto hit her desk. She had a red mark on her forehead and it was swelling. "What the heck Onee-Chan?" Mikoto screamed.

I used her Telepath Alice and started to talk to Mikoto. "Sister." I said with a stoic face, "I need to keep my Alice a secret."

"Why?" Mikoto asked aloud because she was not able to talk telepathically with her sister.

I sighed again and a stone came out of me and she inserted it into Mikoto. "Now you can talk to me through your mind." I said to my sister.

"Okay." Mikoto telepathically said back.

"I want you to tell them your really Alice though okay?."

"Why?"

"Just say you do."

"Okay…but what about yours'?"  
"My Alice…will be the Lightening Alice."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, soon, the teacher will tell us to go in the front and introduce our selves."  
"Okay."

**(Normal POV)**

The door swung open and Mikan and Mikoto's eyes widened. Narumi Anjo, their step father was right in front of them. "What the hell!" Mikan screamed.

Narumi turned his head and smiled and gay smile. "You are in my class Mikan-Chan." Narumi said gaily.

"What about mom?" Mikoto asked.

"We got a divorce."

Electricity ran through Mikan. Mikan pointed her index finger out towards Narumi and lightening came out of it. It shocked him and his hair became all fuzzed up and he had black spots on him. "Now I have a reason to kill you." Mikan said murderously, "I don't need to hold back anymore."  
Mikan made an electric ball and was about to through it when Mikoto hugged her. The power dispatched. "Sister." Mikan said angrily, "Why did you do that?"

Mikoto looked up and Mikan sighed. "Fine, Mikoto." Mikan said smoothing her sister's hair down, "I won't kill him…_yet_."

Mikoto smiled and dragged Mikan back to their desk. Mikan zapped Narumi once more before giving up. Narumi was sweating and need to get out of there. "Okay." Narumi said while stuttering a little, "Can the two new students come up and introduce yourselves?"

Mikoto pulled Mikan up to the front and smiled bright which made almost all the boys blush. Mikan glared at the boys because she used her Mind Reading Alice to tell what they were thinking. "I'll kill you all if you even try to lay a finger on my sister." Mikan threatened.

"My name is Mikoto Sakura." Mikan said happily, "I'm sixteen and my Alice is Nullification."  
"Mikoto-Chan." Narumi whispered.

"Yes?" Mikan asked.

"You should be in the room besides this one."

"What?"

"Sorry, but you have to leave."

Mikoto sighed and looked at her sister. Mikan sighed and then pointed to the door. "Go sis." Mikan said.

Mikoto put her head down and walked like a zombie to the other room. Mikan looked at the stupid and gay looking Narumi and smirked. "I wonder how the high school principal would react if you dumped my father's wife like that." Mikan said, "Or should I say how my _uncle_ would react?"  
Sweat started to run down Narumi's neck and he quickly wiped it away. "You wouldn't." Narumi said.

"I would." Mikan said, "I have nothing you lose, but you have everything to lose."

Narumi bowed to Mikan and then turned to the class and sighed. "Mikan-Chan, please tell the class your name." Narumi pleaded.

"Don't put _Chan_ after my name." Mikan hissed, "My name is Mikan Sakura I'm seventeen and my Alice is…you should know…the Lightening Alice."

Mikan went back to her desk and sat beside Hortaru. Narumi started to sweat more and then looked nervously at the students. "That whore is just acting high and mighty to get Natsume-Sama's attention." A green haired girl with perms said.

Mikan pointed her middle finger at the girl and the girl's hair stood up. The girl glared at Mikan. "I'll make you regret what you did to my hair." The girl hissed.

"I don't talk to people whose hair look like fried seaweed, Permy." Mikan said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A vein popped out of the girl's forehead. She ran towards Mikan and pulled out a…taster and pushed it into Mikan's stomach. Mikan looked at the permed haired girl and smirked. "My Alice is lghtening you dumb ass." Mikan said, "So, you are just making my power higher."

The girl dropped the taster and slowly backed up. "Stay away." She whispered.

Mikan touched the girl's shoulder and electricity ran through her arm and onto the girl. The girl fell unconscious and she fell on the ground. "Sumire!" A girl that looked like the permed girl except without the perms and with black hair.

The girl and Sumire teleported to somewhere else while everyone watched the action unfold. Narumi laughed inwardly and then looked at Mikan. "Mikan-Cha…I mean Mikan-San, your partner will be Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said.

"I don't want him to be my partner." Mikan said and sat back down.

"You have to, everyone has a partner."

Mikan looked around and saw that everyone was with a different gender sitting next to them. Mikan sighed and looked at Narumi. "Fine." Mikan said, "Where is he?"

"Over there." Hortaru said pointing to a guy with raven hair that had a manga book on his head.

Mikan sighed and walked over to him. "Move." Mikan commanded.

The boy didn't budge. "I said move." Mikan said.

He didn't move. Mikan shocked him and then he looked at Mikan.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Move."  
Natsume scooted over and let Mikan sit down. _"It was going to be hard to get along with this bastard_." Mikan thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(With Mikoto Sakura)**

Mikoto was walking into the classroom when she smacked in the face with a math book. Mikoto's face was red and a bit turning a little puffy. Mikoto looked around and saw everyone look at her. "What?" Mikoto asked.

A girl with pink and blue eyes cam up to Mikoto. "Um…are you alright?" The girl asked Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded her head and touched her face. "My name is Anna Umenomiya, it's nice to meet you." The pink haired girl said, "Let me introduce you to my sister."

Anna put her arm through Mikoto's and walked her over to a mid-night blue haired girl at her desk using chemicals in beakers. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Good morning." The girl said, "My name is Nonoko Umenomiya. What's yours?"

"My name is Mikoto Sakura." Mikoto said, "My Alice is Nullification. What's yours'?"

"Mine is the Cooking Alice." Anna said.

"My Alice is Chemistry Alice." Nonoko said.

"Wow!" Mikoto said happily, "You guys are so cool!"

A boy with silver hair came walking in with a girl with raven hair talking. The girl had crimson eyes and she looked like a model. The teenage boy's eyes were green and he looked fit. Mikan smiled and waved at them. "Hi!" Mikoto said happily.

The boy just walked past her while the girl smiled and waved back and followed after the guy. "Who are they?" Mikoto asked Nonoko and Anna.

"The guy is Yoichi Hijiri." Anna said, "His Alice is Ghost Manipulation."

"That's awesome!" Mikoto said.

"The girl is Aoi Hyuuga." Nonoko said, "She is Natsume's sister and her Alice is Fire."

"Who is Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikoto asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga is the guy in the grade a head of us." Nonoko said.

"He is in the room beside us." Anna said pointing to the door.

"He's in the same class as my Onee-Chan!" Mikoto said, "Is he scary?"

"Well yeah…he acts like a pervert sometime and he is a jerk too." Anna said, "But, I'm not sure if the roomers are true."

"Like what kind of roomers?" Mikoto asked.

"Well…like they said that he has dated over five hundred girls." Nonoko said, "And he's done _it_ with all of them."

"What's _it_." Mikoto asked.

Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and started to giggle. Mikoto looked confusedly at the two sisters. "What's so funny?" Mikoto asked.

"Nothing!" The twins said at the same time.

Mikoto looked at the door and then sat her seat. "_Please be careful Onee-Chan."_ Mikoto thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Mikan and Natsume

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Three: Mikan and Natsume**

Mikan looked at the guy that was to the left of her and sighed. "_Why the hell am I stuck with a guy like this?" _Mikan asked herself, "_I hate this!"_

Mikan sighed again and looked out the window. The guy removed his manga off of his book and looked at Mikoto without an expression. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

Mikan turned her gaze to Natsume and then looked back at the window. "The sky." Mikan replied, "You have a problem with that?"  
"Hn." He replied and then started to read his manga.

"What's with you?" Mikan asked.

He turned his gaze towards Mikan and raised one of his eye brows. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a stoic look on his face.

"You…you personality isn't what you really feel." Mikan said, "You have a mask on."

He smirked and leaned closer to Mikan. Mikan moved over so he was not able to do anything to her. "Do anything to me and I'll make you into fried chicken." Mikan threatened.

"You're correct that I do wear a mask." Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear, "You sure do smell good."  
Mikan stood up and then slapped Natsume. "Don't smell me you mutt." Mikoto said while smirking, "Go smell some other girl."

Mikan walked out of the room and to the garden. Mikan pasted several Sakura trees, but in the center of the whole garden, was the largest Sakura tree of them all. Mikan climbed the tree to the top branch and rested for a bit. Mikan heard what Mikoto had thought, but didn't really know what happened. Mikan took out the Alice she had in Mikoto and it was now back in her body. Mikan then looked down and felt someone's present coming closer. She looked down and saw the raven haired boy with a blonde haired boy with a bunny. Mikan watched the two boys talking and still without them being noticed.

**(Natsume and the Blonde Haired Boy's Conversation)**

The raven haired boy sat against the tree stomp and watched the blonde boy pet the pure white bunny. "What do you think about Mikan Sakura?" The blonde boy asked.

"What do you care Luca?" Natsume asked, "Have you fallen for her?"

"No! I like Hor…someone else!"  
Luca turned bright red and was now nervously petting his bunny. "Hortaru Imai." Natsume whispered, "And do you really want me to tell you what I think of that girl?"  
Luca nodded his head. Natsume smirked and then put his arms behind his head. "She's interesting." Natsume said.

Mikan looked at them and then smirked. "_What are you planning?_" Mikan asked herself, "_You're up to something fishy."_

"What do you mean interesting?" Luca asked.

"She…she is different from all those other girls." Natsume said, "She…doesn't act like the others."

Mikan looked down and then, felt the branch giving way. Mikan used her teleporting Alice to go on a branch on the opposite side of the broken one. It tumbled down and landed beside the raven haired boy. He looked up and then smirked. "Come down here." He said coolly while standing up."  
Mikan smirked and teleported to the lowest branch and hung by her legs. She swung down and surprised Luca. The bunny fainted while Luca fell on the ground. "Sakura-San!" Luca yelled.

"Sup." Mikan said.

"Did you hear our conversation?"

Mikan nodded her head and then looked at Natsume still hanging on the branch with her legs. "So, you think I'm interesting and different?" Mikan asked with a smirk on her face, "Are you falling for me Hyuuga?"

Natsume smirked and flicked Mikan's nose. Mikan smacked Natsume on the back of the head and smirked. "Not in a chance." Natsume said.

Mikan jumped down and was besides Luca. Mikan extended her arm out to Luca who was still on the ground. Mikan made a small yet beautiful angelic smile. "Need some help?" Mikan asked.

Luca turned a little red and accepted her hand. "Thank you." Luca said and got up.

Natsume got angry. "Let's go Luca."

Luca looked at Natsume and nodded his head and walked away. While leaving Mikan in the middle of the forest. "_What was that?_" Mikan asked herself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(With Natsume and Luca)**

Natsume and Luca were walking to their dorms, but Luca started to talk. "Were you annoyed?" Luca asked Natsume.

Natsume looked at Luca and smirked. "Annoyed about what?" Natsume asked already knowing what he was talking about.

Natsume looked up at the sky that was slowly turning orange. Natsume turned his gaze back at Luca and then smirked. "What do you think Luca?" Natsume asked, "You've known me almost all my life. You should already know."

"I just wanted to know what you'd say."  
"Hn."

Natsume walked to his room while leaving Luca dumbfounded in his spot. Luca smiled and then started to laugh. "Natsume… you and Sakura-San are going to have a hard time figuring out that you like each other." Luca said to himself, "You too are like a pair of a circle."

Mikan heard what he said and then was confused. "_You aren't talking about my sister…are you?" _Mikan asked herself.

Mikan went to her room and told Mr. Bear all of her problems she had encountered today. Mikoto was worried for her sister because Mikan wasn't hitting her when she forgot to turn off the TV. Mikoto was going to find out what was wrong with her Onee-Chan.

**Who do you think Natsume and Luca were talking about? Which Sakura was it? Mikan or is it…Mikoto. The excitement never ends. Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Detective Mikoto Sakura

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Four: Detective Mikoto Sakura**

Mikoto woke up early in the morning from the sound of her sister singing. Mikoto stealthy walked to the kitchen and saw her sister was dressed for school and had large silver head phones on her head. Mikan's back was facing Mikoto so, she presumed she was cooking, but Mikan was actually teasing Mikoto. "_I'm going to make you believe something so unreal."_ Mikoto thought, "_This is going to be fun."_

Mikoto stayed in the hallway and carefully watched her sister's ever move. Mikan skimmed through her songs and then picked a song.

[Tear Drops On My Guitar]

Taylor Swift

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikoto's eyes widened and she was stunned. _"My Onee-Chan…has fallen for…some guy!"_ Mikoto yelled to herself, "_I wonder which boy Onee-Chan likes? I know the guy is in her class that's one thing. Hmm…who would Onee-Chan like? I better ask what kind of boys she likes."_

Mikan turned around and wasn't surprise to see her sister coming out of the hallway with a grin on her face. "What are you grinning about stupid?" Mikan asked without any emotions.

"I have a question for you." Mikoto asked.

"_Oh great!"_ Mikoto sighed and asked, "What do you want to ask me?"  
"What kind of guys do you like?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Just answer me Onee-Chan."

"_You're the stupidest girl I've ever known! Just because I sing a song doesn't mean I'm in love!" _ Mikan sighed again and then said, "The guy has to be smart, charming, and…he also has to be able to pin me down."  
"Pin you down?" Mikoto asked confused, "What do you mean by "pin you down"?"

"Like if we have a match…I mean if we fight…he can pin me down." Mikan said, "If he can't do that then, I don't want him to be my boyfriend."

"What if he only could pin you down?"

"Then I'd be fine with that."

Mikoto smiled and then jumped out of the room. "I'm going to find that boy!" Mikoto screamed out of the door.

Mikoto slapped her forehead and looked at the person who was sitting on the couch. "Do you think she'll find a guy who could pin me down?" Mikan asked the person.

The guy chuckled and then looked at the open door. "She probably will try to find one and maybe, just maybe she'll find a guy." The guy said.

"Hmm…that would be interesting…wouldn't it…Ikuto?"

The guy started to chuckle again and looked at Mikan. "When are you going to tell your sister about me?" Ikuto asked.

"…She'll probably freak out if she knew who you were. We'll keep you a secret for now."

"Alright. Hey, shouldn't you be going to school?"

Mikoto sighed and put all the dirty dishes in the sink. "I'll be going." Mikan said, "Watch the house idiot and if anyone comes in, I'll kill you."  
Ikuto started to laugh and then waved her good bye. Mikan used her Teleporting Alice and teleported to the front of her classroom.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(With Mikoto)**

Mikoto was in her class and had the names and a short summery of the guy. Nonoko and Anna looked confusedly at Mikoto and her strange behavior. "Mikoto-Chan?" Anna asked.

Mikoto looked up at Anna and Nonoko. "What's up?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"What are you doing with those?" Nonoko asked pointing the papers of the guys in Mikoto's class.

"Oh this?" Mikoto asked picking up the folder of papers.

The twins nodded their heads. "My sister was singing a love song and I thought "she must be in love!" And that's what I think and I asked her what kind of boys she likes."  
"What did she say?" Anna asked.

"Any guy who could pin her down."

"Can't any guy pin a girl down?" Nonoko asked.

"Not this girl!" Mikoto said, "My sister is so strong! She could pin down every guy in our neighborhood! Every guy would be scared to mess with me because my sister would beat them up if she found out."

Anna and Nonoko froze in their spots and then unfroze when they thought of something. "Hey Mikoto-Chan!" The twins said in sync, "Can we help you?"

"Sure!"

"Is there anything else she wants in a guy?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah." Mikoto said, "She wants the guy to be smart and charming also."

"Are those all the guys in her class?" Anna asked.

Mikoto nodded and showed them the fold of students. "Yuu Tobita is out." Nonoko said, "He only has brains."

"Luca Nogi is out." Anna said, "He is smart and charming, but he wouldn't be able to pin a girl down."

"Hoisho Hoishon is out also." Mikoto said, "He wouldn't be able to lay a finger on my sister."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After about thirty minutes of looking through it, they were only left with one person. "Why is it him?" Mikoto screamed, "That stupid pervert can't be for my sister!"

Nonoko and Anna sighed and then put their hands on Mikoto's shoulders. "Let's go interview Hyuuga-Sama!" The twins said in sync with smiles.

Mikoto groaned and then followed the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5: Natsume Hyuuga's Interview

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Five: Natsume Hyuuga's Interview**

Mikan was watching the door knowing that her stupid and ignorant sister would be coming soon. Soon enough, the door banged open and three girls came in. A blue haired girl and one with pink hair. They looked like sisters then, Mikan saw her little sister looking a little angry. "_Why the hell is she angry?"_ Mikan asked herself, "_She's the one who wanted to see who I liked! Wait…don't tell me she found someone already! Hmm…this is interesting."_

Mikoto walked towards Mikan, but then was looking start at Natsume. Mikan slapped her forehead and sighed. "_You think I like this dumb ass?"_ Mikan screamed in her head, "_He may be strong, but he's just a jerk!"_

"Um…are you Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikoto asked Natsume.

"What if I am?" Natsume replied looking at Mikan and then at Mikoto.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan slap her forehead again. "Hn." Natsume replied, "Alright then."

A smile was placed on Mikoto's face and she was jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mikoto said over and over again.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Mikan's POV)**

My stupid sister! Why the hell are you going to interview that guy? He is justa jerk that sits next to me! But I wonder…can he pin me down? That would be interesting…wouldn't it? Mikoto was jumping up and down and Natsume was standing up to go over to my sister. I put my foot out and put some electricity on my leg so whatever passes it, will feel pain. I looked at his face and saw his expression. He winced a little and I smirked. He was angry, but I didn't care much. He smirked and went _really_ close to my sister. I stood up and saw he put his arm around her neck. Electricity ran through my body and I need to fry him. Then slowly, his hand went down until it was on Mikoto's waist. I moved my sister to the side and hid her behind me. "_I knew it! He is in love with Mikoto! I'm not going to let this devil touch this angel!"_

Mikoto giggled and went in front of me. "Onee-Chan!" Mikoto said in a sing song voice, "What's wrong?"  
"Don't go close to him." I warned her, "He'll get you pregnant."

Everyone gasped in the class and I couldn't help, but smirk and look at Natsume. He had a stoic face on, but I could tell he was pissed off. "Onee-Chan!" Mikoto said punching my back, "Let me ask him questions please!"

I sighed and flicked my sister. "On one condition though." I said showing her one finger.

"What is it?"

"You have to let me come."

"Why."  
Do you really have to ask? He's going to rape you! If he rapes you, you get pregnant and you lose you virginity! I'm going to fry you Mikoto if you don't agree for me to what I'm about to say! "I don't want my little sister to lose her virginity at age sixteen." I said.

Everyone gasped while I glared at them. Mikoto started to giggle and clutched her stomach. "Okay, okay Onee-Chan." Mikoto said, "I'll let you come."

I sighed and then glared at Natsume who only lifted up one of his eyebrows. Mikoto grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere with her two other friends. Natsume trailed behind us with Luca right besides him. Wait…why the hell is Luca here? Mikoto told me her friends' name. Anna and Nonoko and that they were twin sisters. Mikoto and her friends dragged me to a secluded area with trees all around. We stopped and Mikoto faced Natsume. She finally looks serious for once in her life! "Natsume Hyuuga." Mikoto said seriously, "I…nine questions to ask you."

"Hit me with them." Natsume said.

"What kind of girls do you liked?" Anna asked.

"They are different from the rest and she is…cute." Natsume replied looking up at the sky.

I slapped my forehead and I felt like I need to puke! My sister was different from everyone else and she is cute! If that bastard is in love with her, I'll defiantly kill him! But, all I could do now is listen. "What do you need in a girl?" Nonoko asked.

"She has to be caring and she has to be able to how do you say they can…kiss?"

Luca punched Natsume's shoulder and nodded no. He sighed and then faced the three girls. "Scratch the kiss they have to be able to take care of herself."

"Why herself?" Mikoto asked, "Wouldn't you care for her?"  
"But, when I'm gone, then she'll die…like an animal if she doesn't know how to care for herself."

Well one thing is that she is caring, but she can't care for herself so…it's not Mikoto! I'm so glad. "What would you do on your first date?" Mikoto asked.

"Do whatever she wants, I guess."

"What would you do if your girl was doing something dangerous?" Anna asked.

"I'd make her stop."  
"And if she couldn't?" Nonoko asked.

"Then I'd do it for her so her life isn't being jeopardizes." Natsume said, "I'd rather have my life be taken then hers."

Tears started to run down the three girls' faces while I just groan with the load of crap. Mikoto walked over to me and pushed me towards Natsume. "Now one more task!" Mikoto said.

"What?" Luca asked.

"You have to pin Onee-Chan down." Mikoto said pointing to me.

I slapped my forehead and then slapped her in the back of the head. "Why the hell are you telling him to do that?" I asked angrily, "That is the stupidest task I've ever heard!"

"But you said…that you wanted a guy who could pin you down."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I flicked her on the forehead and then turned my gaze to Hyuuga. "You can leave if you wish." I said, "My sister is acting like a dumb ass. Forget what she said."  
He smirked and stepped closer to me. "What if I accept what she asked me to do?" Natsume asked.

A vein popped up on my head. I flicked his nose and put my hands in my pocket. "I don't want to fight anyone." I said, "If you accept, I still won't fight you."

Natsume smirked and went towards Mikoto. "Don't you dare." I hissed, "I'll kill you if you lay a finger one her."

He grabbed my sister's arm and pinned her to the grass. Suddenly…I lost control…I just my kill the dirty bastard.

**Ne, ne, do you think that Mikan will burn the dirty monster of a guy? I wonder…Hmmm…Interesting Ne? Please comment. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mikan's Darkness

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Six: Mikan's Darkness**

The sight of Mikoto being hurt by someone else made Mikan snap. A dark and fierce aura was coming out of Mikan's body. Mikoto saw her sister and her eyes widened. "Natsume, get off of me or you'll be killed!" Mikoto said pleadingly, "When my sister sees anything happen to me, she'll hurt or kill anyone who does it to me,"

Natsume smirked and looked at Mikan. "I want to see what happens." Natsume said,

"You don't understand!" Mikoto said, "I don't want you to die! Please get off of me! I'm the only one who can stop her! Please get off of me!"

Mikan came closer to Natsume and then, a light came out of Mikan. "Stop." Mikan whispered, "Don't show them it…please…NO!"  
Suddenly, long line of film came out of Mikan's chest. Suddenly, the three girls and two boys except for Mikan were surrounded by the images.

**(Natsume's POV)**

We were being engulfed by this light and then, a film started to play. It was…Mikan's life…beginning to now.

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan was a little girl wearing a plain pink dress. She was running around in the grass but…just by himself. Mikan was then…in nothing but darkness and she feel into a dark abyss. Mikan was in a ball all alone. It was cold everyone could feel the chills. Then, they heard a voice. "_It's cold."_ Said an innocent voice that felt like she was everywhere.

"_Blood."_ The girl said.

Then, blood was splattered everywhere. Everything was blood stained. Suddenly, the image left and Mikan was sitting lump against the tree and her eyes were empty. Mikoto pushed Natsume off of her and ran towards her motionless sister. "Onee-Chan." Mikoto said, "Please…don't leave me and don't keep those empty eyes!"

Mikan was silent. Mikoto touched her sister's face and she flinched. "Oh no." Mikoto said terrified, "She can't be."

Natsume went up to Mikan and touched her cheek. It felt like ice and nothing else. Natsume carried Mikan wedding style and ran away. Mikoto followed behind Natsume and soon noticed…they were going somewhere unfamiliar to her. "Natsume-Sama…where are you taking my sister?" Mikoto asked.

"My room." Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes open and she punched Natsume in the face. "You're not taking me anywhere!" Mikan said while punching him once more.

"What the hell?" Natsume screamed.

"Don't you dare try raping me!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"Liar!"

"I wouldn't not such an ugly girl like you!"

Natsume got electrocuted and dropped Mikan on the ground. Mikan had fast reflexes and was able to land on her feet. Mikan shocked Natsume once again and kicked him in the…in the…private area. Natsume gasped and then slowly stood up. "Wait idiot!" Natsume said putting his hand on Mikan.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and flipped him. Tears started to run down Mikan's eyes. "All those pictures…I…I can't let anyone see it!" Mikan screamed through her cries, "I didn't want anyone to see it! No one!"

Mikan slowly backed away and then ran away. The sky was now cloudy and a storm started. It started to sprinkle and then…it started to rain.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Mikan's POV)**

I just rain away not caring who was trying to call me. My sister…I couldn't keep from hurting that bastard. Natsume Hyuuga the bastard who saw my feelings…cold…and empty filled with blood. I'm forced to fight…those people…they are innocent, but…those people inserted that damn bug into Mikoto's body. She…she can die whenever they want her too…those bastards are too weak to even try to fight me without tricks. I'll kill them once I find an antidote for her. Rain started to hit the top of my head and I had looked up. They started to drop down my cheeks as well. My tears started to run down my face as well. Then, a man with all back came from behind me. I turned and my eyes became blank. "What are you doing here Persona?" I asked angrily, "I already did your job this week so why are you here?"

"I need you to do another one for me." The man said.

"Persona, I don't want to."

"Mikoto Sakura might just not last any longer."

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but use my Fire Alice and through it and him. He dodged it and then pinned me against the wall. "Do as I say White Rose." Persona said, "I want you to kill the head of AAO right now."  
Persona put a mask that was in his jacket on my face and then walked away. "I'll give you three hours." Persona said.

I nodded my head weakly and slumped against the tree.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Normal POV)**

Little did Mikan now that a raven haired boy was standing a little hair watching. "Why did they have to but the bug in Mikoto?" Mikan screamed, "You fucking bastard Persona!"

Natsume flinched and slowly made his way towards Mikan, but stopped a few feet away. "Why does this darkness have to engulf me?" Mikan asked.

Mikan slowly stood up while taking off her mask and then looked at Natsume. "Stay away from me you bastard." Mikan hissed and teleported away to the AAO.

**(AAO Base)**

Mikan was at the office of the man she was suppose to assassinate, but then heard a voice. "Daddy can I go in your office with you?" A small and famine voice said.

"No, there is someone waiting for me inside." A man said, "Please be careful and tell your mother…to call the police."  
"Why daddy?"  
"Just tell her, Mana."  
"O-okay Daddy."  
Mikan heard the footsteps reseed while Mikan heard louder footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened and the man came in and turned on the lights and looked a little shocked at Mikan. "Good evening Miss." The man said.

"Reo." Mikan said, "I've come to kill you."

He smirked and then sat on his leather seat. "Kill me soon or the cops will get you." Reo said.

"Alright."

Mikan pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. BANG! Mikan closed her eyes as she heard the sound of him collapsed. Mikan put the gun back in her gun holder and teleported out. A few seconds later, the cops came in and gasped. The suspect was gone and a little girl ran to her father's motionless and cold body and started to cry over it. A grown woman fell on the floor and started to sob.

**(Mikan's Dorm)**

Mikan opened the door to her dorm room and found her sister sleeping on the couch. Mikan sighed and grabbed her sister's blanket and put it over her. Mikan opened her bed room door and sighed. "Mr. Bear are you sleeping?" Mikan asked while turning on her light.

Mr. Bear was sleeping in Mikan's bed and he was snuggled in and lightly snoring some how. "I know you're asleep,, but I need to tell you what I did today." Mikan said, "I killed another innocent man."

_The darkness will never reseed, but will also come closer to your weak heart_


	7. Chapter 7: Mikan's Love

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Seven: Mikan's Love**

Natsume was left next to the tree that Mikan was just at a moment ago. "She…is so much different from the other girls I've seen." Natsume said, "How interesting."

Then, Natsume walked back to his dorm and thought over what he was to do tomorrow. The next morning, Mikan and Mikoto both went to school quietly. Mikan went into her classroom and did nothing except listen to her I pod. Mikan took out a note book and flipped through the pages then, her finger got a caught. Natsume watched Mikan gaze at her cut with horror. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand with the cut and put her finger in his mouth. Natsume sucked on it while Mikan stared at Natsume with her eyes widened. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and smirked. "You look at little dazed princess." Natsume said and touched Mikan's cheek.

Mikan backed away and she touched her once blood stained finger. "Thank you." Mikan whispered.

"It seems like your personality has changed." Natsume said, "How interesting."  
"I want to be nice…to everyone, but…I also don't want them to hurt me."

"A wall."

"What are you talking about?"  
"You have a wall that keeps people separated from you."  
Mikan smirked and then she made a small smile to Natsume. "I guess you're right!" Mikan said still smiling.

Natsume put his head down and if you looked up and his face you could tell that he was blushing. Her face was so dazzling and she was just like an angel. Mikan showed Natsume her pinkie finger out towards Natsume. "I want you to promise me something Hyuuga." Mikan said.

Natsume looked at Mikan's hand and then at her face. "I want to challenge you." Natsume said.

Natsume interlocked pinkie fingers with Mikan and they then released grasped. "What do you wan me to promise you?" Natsume asked.

"That you'll smile for me." Mikan said.

Her face turned a little red. Natsume put Mikan's cheeks in his hands and made her look straight at her. Mikan looked at Natsume straight in the eye. Natsume smiled a loving smile at Mikan for a few seconds and then it turned stoic. Mikan smiled and then took Natsume's hand and pulled him with her. Natsume followed Mikan blindly and noticed they were in the garden at the center where the largest Sakura tree was. "Why are you taking me here?" Natsume finally asked once they stopped.

Mikan let go of Natsume's hand and smiled again. "You said you wanted to fight me so, I accept your challenge!" Mikan said happily.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Natsume's POV)**

The little girl was really serious? I was just kidding! What the heck is wrong with her? Did her sister say something about her sister saying that if a guy could pin her down, she would fall in love with her? Hmm…interesting I want to see if that really will happen. I want to talk to her sister…what's her name again…Mika? Um…no that's not right…um…Maka? Mana? Hmm…I'll ask Mikan what's her name later.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan got into a battle stance and waited for Natsume. "Rules are." Mikan said, "You have to pin me down without using your Alice."

"Hn." Natsume said and then disappeared.

Mikan gasped and looked around. Then, she sensed someone behind her and did a 360 kick. It made contact, but was stopped short because Natsume blocked her attack. Mikan smirked and kicked Natsume with her other leg while using her arms as support. Natsume was pushed a foot or so and then he smirked. "You're good aren't you?" Natsume said and showed a dazzling smile.

"I guess I am!" Mikan said laughing.

Her laugh was like a chorus of angels. Natsume ran towards Mikan and grabbed her shoulders. Mikan put her leg behind Mikan's ankles and pushed her down. Mikan was about to kick Natsume in the face when…Natsume kissed Mikan passionately. Mikan froze and fell on the grass. Natsume and her lips were still locked together. Mikan closed her eyes and kissed Natsume back. She locked her fingers around his neck while Natsume's hands were on the sides of Mikan's shoulders to keep him from collapsing. Natsume pulled his head up and showed a beautiful smile while Mikan started to laugh. "I win." Natsume said.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked through her laughs.

"Your sister…um…what's her name?"

"Mikoto."  
"Your sister, Mikoto said that one of the things you want your boyfriend to be able to do is pin you down."

Mikan froze in her spot and then she suddenly sat up. "Tha-that doesn't count!" Mikan screamed turning red.

"Yes, it does." Natsume said kissing Mikan on the forehead.

"Stop kissing me and no, it didn't!"

Natsume kissed Mikan on the cheek. "Stop kissing me!"

Natsume kiss the tip of Mikan's nose. "Stop it!"

Natsume then touched Mikan's cheeks gently and brushed his lips over her lips. "I can't stop kissing my princess." Natsume said, "Your lips are so tempting."

Mikan turned a thousand shades of red and started to nervously laugh. "Stop calling me princess, prince." Mikan said while brushing her hand over his cheek, "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Natsume asked.

"A simple one."

"Like what kind of game?"  
"Truth or Dare."  
Natsume smirked and stood up and extended his arm out to Mikan to help her up. Mikan grabbed his hand and stood up. "I'll go first." Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
Mikan smirked widely and then started to giggle. "I dare you to let me dress you like a cat and put a collar that said I belong to Mikan Sakura." Mikan said and started to laugh.

Natsume sighed and then nodded his hand. "Fine, I'll do it." Natsume said while sighing.

Mikan cheered. "Truth or Dare?" Natsume asked.

"Truth." Mikan said knowing something would happen if she said dare.

"Tell me what you meant when you said, "There is a bug in Mikoto?" Natsume asked, "And when you said you were being engulfed in darkness?"  
"You really want to know?"

Natsume nodded his head. "Persona…he put a bug in Mikoto when I wasn't watching her. When I meant I was being engulfed in darkness…I was actually being engulfed in darkness. I can't…live…Persona is forcing me to kill…innocent people." Mikan said, "I…I even killed children!"

Mikan started to cry and she fell on the grass. Natsume was frozen at his spot not knowing what to do.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Natsume POV)**

What the hell? She killed…people? She's so innocent! Mikoto…is going to die whenever Persona pleases to kill her? That's freaking cruel! How can a man do that! And forcing Mikan to kill! That's the stupidest thing to do to children! Mikan…she is the loyal dog of Persona! That bastard! I won't let him do this! I'm going to find an antidote for Mikoto even if it costs my life!

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan was still crying and she wasn't stopping any time soon. It started to rain and Mikan's tears were no longer seen. Natsume slowly walked up to Mikan and bent down on one knee and bent his head down and put his arm in front of his chest. "Princess." Natsume said.

Mikan looked up and saw that Natsume's face was only a few inches away from her face. "What is it…prince?" Mikan asked now sniffing.

"I will do as you please." Natsume said, "Anything you ask and I will do."

Mikan made a weak smile and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and started to cry even more. "Comfort me." Mikan whispered.

Natsume hugged Mikan and inhaled her lovely fragrance. "As you wish Princess." Natsume whispered, "I will do your biding."

Natsume hugged Mikan until they're clothes were clinging to their bodies. After an hour or so, the rain stopped and Mikan and Natsume stopped hugging. Mikan turned red and looked away. "Feeling better Princess?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "Achoo!" Mikan screamed.

She wiped her nose and then shivered. Natsume chuckled and removed his school shirt showing his bare skin. Mikan turned even redder. "What the hell Hyuuga?" Mikan screamed, 'You don't just strip in front of a girl!"

"I don't want to get sick." Natsume said, "We need to get home or we'll catch a fever."

Mikan nodded her head and she stood up. She felt dizzy and everything was fuzzy. "Hyuuga." Mikan whispered.

Mikan fell backwards, but before she fell, Natsume caught her in time. "Are you alright?" Natsume asked concerned.

Mikan was breathing hard and she was burning up. Natsume carried Mikan wedding style and ran towards her room.

**(Mikan and Mikoto's Dorm)**

Mikoto and Mr. Bear were watching some TV show that Mr. Bear put on. Even though it bored Mikoto to death, Mikoto couldn't do anything because, Mr. Bear would just kick her out. Mikoto sighed and waited for Mr. Bear to go do his daily cleaning in Mikan's room to change the channel on the TV. Then, Mikoto heard a knock at the door and panting. "Mikoto open the door!" Said a manly voice, "Your sister, she has a fever let me in!"

Before Mikoto could open the door, Mr. Bear had beaten her to the punch. Mr. Bear opened the door and scooted to the side. Mikoto looked around the corner and saw Natsume and Mikan soaking wet. Mikan's face was red and Natsume was panting. "What happen to my Onee-Chan, Natsume-Sama?" Mikoto asked, "Why are you guys so wet?"  
"Long story." Natsume said, "Where can I put her?"

Mr. Bear pointed to the couch and then closed the door behind Natsume when he went to the couch. Mikan was huffing and her face was soaked with sweat. "Natsume." Mikan whispered.

Natsume looked at Mikan and saw she was sleeping. "_She's dreaming about…me?" _Natsume thought, "_This is fucking great!"_

"You…your…the first." Mikan mumbled, "To defeat…me."  
Natsume smirked and bent over, but before he could kiss Mikan's forehead…Mr. Bear kicked him in the gut and pushed him away from Mikan. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Onee-Chan?" Mikoto screamed, "You freaking pervert get out of our room!"

Mr. Bear pushed Natsume out for the room and slammed the door in Natsume's face. Natsume sighed and then banged on the door. "Open it Mikoto!" Natsume screamed, "I'll burn the door if you don't!"

"Get away you pervert!" Mikoto screamed, "I already put a Nullification coating on the door so, it won't burn!"  
Natsume kicked the door. "_I'm going to say it!"_ Natsume thought, "_I'll yell it out!"_

"Mikan Sakura!" Natsume yelled, "I'm in love with you!"

It was silent on the other side of the door. _"Why is it so quiet?" _Natsume asked himself.

**Shocking news isn't it? Why do you think it's so dang quiet on the other side? Where they assassinated? Asleep? Or just in shock?**

**Comment so I can see what I should write! And thanks for all the comments! Hehehe! I really appreciate it…well….JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

Comments are wanted by writer.


	8. Chapter 8: Shocking

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Eight: Shocking**

**(Other Side of the Door)**

Mikoto dropped the wash cloth and looked at Mr. Bear. "Mr. Bear." Mikoto said, "Go and wake Onee-Chan awake alright."

Mr. Bear nodded his head and shook Mikan. Mikoto went to the door and opened it a little and saw Natsume against his door with his head in his knees. Mikoto opened the door all the way and then put her hands on her hips. "You look pathetic." Mikoto spat at Natsume.

Natsume's head shoot up and his eyes full of anger. "You're the pathetic one!" Natsume spat back, "You juts kicked me out and I saved you sister from dying!"  
Mikoto was silent for a moment and then walked up to Natsume. "What do you want then?" Mikoto asked bending down to Natsume's height, "I'll do anything you ask."

Mikoto was on her toes and barely keeping balance. "I don't want anything from you." Natsume said.

**(Inside Mikan's Dorm)**

Mr. Bear started to slap Mikan across the face and she finally woke up. Mikan was still panting, but…she used her Healing Alice that she had gotten a while back on herself so she could see right. Mikan picked up Mr. Bear and smiled. "Mikoto wanted me to go outside?" Mikan asked Mr. Bear.

He nodded his head. Mikan put Mr. Bear on the couch and headed for the door. Thinking her sister was endangered. "Mikoto!" Mikan screamed.

Mikoto got scared and lost balanced and her face went forward. Natsume's eyes widened while Mikan froze in her place. "What the hell are you doing Hyuuga?" Mikan asked angrily, "I'm going to…"

Mikan stopped when she saw Mikoto push away. "I'm sorry Onee-Chan." Mikoto said, "I fell off balance and accidentally-"

Before Mikoto could finish her sentence, Mikan lightly pushed Mikoto out of the way and slapped Natsume across the face. "What the hell?" Natsume asked rubbing his cheek.

"That's what you get Natsume! For…for lying to me!" Mikan screamed, "And for kissing my sister!"

Mikan looked away from Natsume and then looked at him and then, stormed out still with her drenched clothes and you could hear the sound of the water that was absorbed in her clothes hit the marble floor. Natsume's eyes were widened with shock and hurt. "Did she just call me…by my name?" Natsume asked.

Mikoto faced Natsume and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Natsume-Sama." Mikoto said sincerely, "I didn't mean to do it."  
Natsume nodded his head and stood up. "I need to find the princess." Natsume said with a smirk, "I am her knight and I will always be by her side."

Mikoto smirked and punched Natsume on the shoulder. "My sister is dense." Mikoto said, "You'll have to make her realize that someone loves her. She…she has always been…she's always been far away no matter how fast or far you run…you can never catch her."

"But this time, I will catch her." Natsume said.

Natsume ran to the direction Mikan ran and looked for her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(With Mikan)**

The shy had cleared up a great deal and now it was burning outside. Mikan's clothes quickly dried as well as her hair. Mikan remembered that her stuff was still in the classroom so Mikan went to the classroom to get her stuff. Everyone was shocked when they saw Mikan. Her expression was empty and she looked at little pissed. "Sakura." An expressionless person said, "Where is Hyuuga?"

Mikan turned to the raven haired girl and smirked. "Hortaru." Mikan said, "You and I are friends remember? So don't call me Sakura…it's Mikan."

Hortaru nodded her head and went up to Mikan. "Did you get him to agree?" Hortaru asked in a whispered.

Mikan nodded her head. "Get everything ready, but…I want you to change the make up." Mikan said evilly, "Make an everlasting one with an antidote so we can keep him as…a pet."

Hortaru smiled and then left. Everyone stepped away from Mikan and kept quiet. Mikan strolled out and then when she was out of the classroom, she teleported to the largest Sakura tree in the forest. "_Time to sing a sad song."_ Mikan said to herself and scrolled through her I pod for a song.

**(With Natsume)**

Natsume sighed and kept walking. "_Where the hell can that girl be?"_ Natsume yelled in his head, "_Where the hell would she be?"_

Natsume was close to the garden and stopped. A soothing melody or voice came from inside the garden.

**(Natsume's POV)**

The sound…it's so soothing. I want to know what is making such a loving sound. Without me knowing it, my feet already started to walk by themselves. I soon realized that I was making my way to the center of the garden. I hid behind one of the trees and heard the soothing tone once more, but I soon realized it was a song. A girl was singing a song. I looked, but her face was facing the other way. She had just finished a song that I didn't know and then a minute or two, she started to sing again.

[Miracle]

Cascada

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _[echo] _

Miracle... Miracle _[echo]_

Her voice was like an angel and then I realized…didn't…princess run out because I…cheated…on her? Don't tell! This girl is the princess!

**(Mikan's POV)**

I could feel someone's presents, but I didn't care. I kept singing until all my feelings came out. So, I sang another song.

[Fall To Pieces]

Avril Lavigne

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_[Chorus:]_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_[Chorus]_

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

I sighed and then slowly turned my head to see who was listening to me sing. I was frozen in my spot when I saw him staring at me. I couldn't help, but take a step back. He was…listening to me sing? Why the hell did he have to listen! I hate this! I wish I could crawl under a rock and stay there forever. But no! My body reacted by its self. "What are you gawking at?" I asked harshly, "Shouldn't you be trying to get another kiss from my sister?"

He sighed and walked up to me. I felt nervous, but I couldn't let it get to me. "Princess." He said soothingly.

Damn his hot and appealing voice! Wait…what the hell? Why am I thinking like this? I hate him! I hate him! "I'm not you _princess_." I said while putting quotes on princess, "My sister is your knew princess."

I turned away from him and looked up at the bright and blue sky. What a nice color. I wonder how the clouds feel…how do they feel? Hmm…I'll try feeling them one day…maybe. "Please." Natsume said while reaching out to my hand.

I let his hand touch mine, but slid mine away like a fleeing butterfly. I turned to look at him. My heart started to hurt and I didn't know why. "What are you pleading for Prince?" I asked looking at him with hurt in my eyes, "Are you pleading me to kiss you as well?"

Natsume looked hurt with my words, but then gently grabbed my wrist. I let him do so and saw him bend his head down and kiss my hand. I froze I couldn't help but be flattered and also disgusted at the same time. "Princess." Natsume whispered, "I am your faithful servant and I will do as you command."

I smiled and touched his soft cheeks with the back of my hand. He pressed my hand gently against his cheek and smiled. "What is your command, Princess?" Natsume asked.

"That you never kiss another girl except for me." I said firmly and smirked, "You will never lay your lips on another girl or you will become nothing to me."

Natsume smirked and bowed again. "As you wish, my lady." Natsume said, "I will follow this command."

I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. "But, may I ask you to do something for me?" Natsume asked me gently moving me closer to him.

I came closer to him and let him whisper in my ear. "Sing me one last song." Natsume said with a soothing tone.

I bowed to Natsume. "I will do as you please, prince." I said and changed the song on my I pod.

I scrolled through my songs and then looked up at Natsume. "Prince." I said in a humble manner, "What song would you like me to sing?"

"A love song, princess." Natsume said.

I sighed and scrolled through my songs and looked for love songs. My stupid and retarded sister downloaded love songs onto my I pod! She always puts her songs on my I pod and she doesn't even recognize that my I pod is black and hers' is pink!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan looked through her songs and finally found one of Mikoto's songs that weren't that gay and nauseous making songs.

[Love Story]

Taylor Swift

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Natsume smiled and walked up to Mikan. Mikan looked up at Natsume and watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Natsume pulled her close to her and kissed her neck. "Thank you, princess." Natsume whispered in her ear.

Mikan hugged Natsume back and nodded her head. "I will do anything my prince asks me to do." Mikan replied.

Natsume smirked and kissed Mikan passionately on the lips. Little did they know that the new transfer student who was to transfer tomorrow was watching Mikan and burning with envy. "_Natsume Hyuuga will be mine." _The girl thought, "_Starting with breaking your promise together!"_

**EHEHEHEHE!**

**What will soon become of the young heroine and her lover?  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Nine: Goodbye**

Mikan was happily whistling in the dorm room while making breakfast. Mikan was going to go early to class because Jinno said that he wanted to talk to her. Mikan put Mikoto's breakfast on the counter and then left. Mikan went to the teachers' office. Jinno was inside grading papers and tapping letters and words into the computer. He looked up and Mikan and sighed a sigh of relief. "Mikan Sakura, correct?" Jinno asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "What do you want from me?" Mikan asked without a single expression plastered onto her face.

"Would you consider teaching the grade above you cooking and Alice Wielding?"

Mikan rubbed her arm and then thought it over. "_I hate teaching stupid and inconsiderate jerks." _Mikan thought, "_On the other hand, I won't have to go to class and I'll just tell them what to do."_

Mikan looked up at Jinno and smirked. "Alright." Mikan replied, "But, what periods are they?"

"First and fourth period."

Mikan smirked again. "When do I start?" Mikan asked.

"As soon as you are ready." Jinno said, "The students are waiting for you in the classroom already."

Mikan sighed and then left to go to the Cooking room to teach the students. Mikan slid the door open and smirked. Everyone was moving about and just kept moving about when they saw Mikan. Mikan went to the front and slammed her hands against the desk. It startled the children and made them quiet. "My name is Mikan Sakura and I'm you cooking teacher." Mikan said.

**(Mikan's POV)**

All these kids are a bunch of delinquents except for one or two of them. I sighed and wrote my name on the board. "I want you all to address me by Ms. Sakura or Sakura-Sensei and such." I said, 'I want each one of you to address yourselves and your Alices and demonstrate them."  
The class became rowdy so, I made a high pitched whistling noise with my mouth. "Settle down!" I said in a serious voice, "I would like you to state your name and Alice starting with you."

I pointed to a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and who looked like a prince. He had stuffed animals around him moving about. "My name is Kaname and my Alice is putting Souls into Stuffed Animals like this." Kaname said.

A soul came out of one of the stuffed animals and then, he put it back into the stuffed animal. "Very good." I said, "Next is the girl with red hair."

The girl's hair was shorter then shoulder length and her eyes were the same color as her hair. "My name is Misaki and my Alice is Duplication." She said.

Two replicas of Misaki came out of her and started to do different stuff. "Nice." I said, "Next is the guy with those big glasses."

I pointed to a guy with sandy blonde hair that was straight. His glasses weren't that big. The rims were a few centimeters away from his eyes lids. "My name is Megane and my Alice is that I can put my soul in anything." The sandy haired boy said.

"Alright." I said, "Next up is you. The guy with blue hair and a brown beanie."

The guy looked up and I got a clear look at his face. He had a star tattoo or a curse Alice given by a student in the older grade. It was black and precise. "My name is Tsubasa and my Alice is Shadow Manipulation." The blue haired boy said.

He stepped on one of his fellow classmate's shadow and the teenager started to imitate what Tsubasa was doing. He released his friend's shadow and sat back down. "Who are you?" I asked pointing to a girl with pink hair, "What is your name and Alice? You, the one with pink hair."

"My name is Miruku and my Alice is Cooking."

"Excellent." Ii said with a smirk, "You can help me teach the class while I'm gone."

"What?" Miruku screamed, "I couldn't!"  
"You will when I'm busy and that's an order Miruku-San." I said pointing to her, "If you do not, then surely you wouldn't mind just sitting in a classroom doing nothing?"  
It was quiet for a moment until Tsubasa started to laugh. "Shrimp." He said while laughing, "Shouldn't you be in your own class?"

I smirked and I made the lights switch off. "I'm strong enough to take all five of you." I said, "Wait. Is this all of you?"

They nodded their heads. I turned the lights back on and sighed. "Alright let's began." I started, "Please take out the notebooks I put in your desk on top of your desk."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The older teenagers did as they were told, but when they looked at the cover their eyes widened. "Sensei." Miruku said.

I nodded my head. "What is it?" I asked.

"Why do they have our names on them already?"

I smirked and then tilted my head to the side. "I already knew you guys' names and Alices."

"Then what was the point of making us tell you?" Misaki asked.

"To past time."

Their jaws dropped while I started to write the item they were to make today. I finish writing and saw them sigh. "I'm going to pair you up so, Misaki and Tsubasa together while Miruku is by herself." I said, "The remaining two will pair up."

**(Normal POV)**

They were in three separate tables and making strawberry shortcakes. All the ingredients were on the table and ready to be used. "I'll be back in exactly one hour and thirty minutes and I will check how well it is done." Mikan said and walked out of the room.

The students sighed and started to work on their cake. Mikan looked around and her eyes widened when she saw Persona with an evil smile plastered on his face. She slowly backed away, but then went up to him. "What is it Persona?" She asked coldly.

"In Japan, Tokyo there is a bunch of crack pot dealer who are suppose to be singers and there is a spot for a new star." Persona said.

"Wait." Mikan said cutting Persona off, "You want me to go to Japan and become that singer?"

"Yes."  
"I long…will it take?"

"Five years eight tops."

"When did you appoint me to go?"

"Next Monday."

"Ah."

"I'd start saying your good byes and such to the people you cherish the most."  
"Hn."  
Persona walked past me and disappeared to the teachers' lounge. Mikan sighed and walked down to the garden. Her I pod was in her pocket mourning for her to play the songs on it. Mikan slowly made her way to the center of the garden and climbed to the very top of the Sakura tree. A figure was watching her with curiosity and wonder. Mikan looked down at the teenager around her age and then started to sing the song.

[Starts with Goodbye]

Carrie Underwood

I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.

_[Chorus:]_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

_[Chorus:]_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

_[Chorus:]_  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mikan looked at the guy and saw his eyes widen. "Do you understand what the song means…Prince?" Mikan asked the guy.

Natsume walked up to the tree that Mikan was sitting on and looked up and Mikan. Mikan made her way down, but abruptly stopped when she was only one branch away from him. "Princess." Natsume whispered.

**(Mikan's POV)  
**My legs wouldn't move…I just couldn't look straight at him and tell him that one and painful word. Goodbye

It hurt my chest when I thought of being away from him. I don't want to leave him. But, will I actually let my selfishness kill my sister? Mikoto's life is riding in my hand. I can't just let her die. I'll have to let go…or both of them. I jumped down in front of Natsume and hugged him as tight as I could. "Princess." Natsume whispered.

"Call my by my name Natsume." I whispered.

"Alright…Mikan."

I started to cry. I couldn't help it. They just came out and nothing could stop them. I was to never see him again after I leave...there is so much I wanted to talk and do with him.


	10. Chapter 10:An Empty &Meaningless Promise

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**Mikan and Mikoto's Story**

**Chapter Ten: An Empty and Meaningless Promise?**

Mikan noticed that she was shaking and felt Natsume's grip on her tighten. "Please." Natsume whispered into her ear, "Don't leave me all by myself."

**(Mikan's POV)**

My legs felt like Jell-O and started to wobble. I fell on my knees still clutching onto Natsume, but…I let go of him. I looked him straight in the eye and smiled. I wiped my tears away and kissed him on the lips. I fell onto of him and he was now on the grass while he was beneath me. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slither in and explore my mouth. It felt slimy and also…right. My tongue touched his and my brain started to feel weird. It tastes like…alcohol? I sat up and looked at him with a confused look. "You don't drink…right?" I asked.

"No." Natsume said without hesitating.

"I could taste alcohol on your tongue."

He still had no expression, but was slowly breaking. "…You…you kissed another girl." I said getting angry, "You lied to me!"  
"Luna kissed me and she pushed me into it!" Natsume yelled.

"Why are you calling her by her name and you don't call me by mine's?"

"Maybe because I'm turned on!"  
"By her?"

"Hell yeah! She doesn't have a flat chest like _somebody_!"

I slapped him across the face. He crossed the line when he talks about me not having breast. So what if mine aren't as big as some people, but I don't give a damn! "Do you not like me that much?" I asked.

"Yeah." Natsume said with a smirk, "I'm going to get something out of her unlike _you_."

"Then I'll change my flight to tomorrow morning."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He blinked rapidly and then looked at me while sweating a little bit. "Wait." Natsume said.

"You can do as you please with her." I said, "I'll just find a better guy in Japan. Japan is to be told the place to find the hottest and nicest guys there."

I started to walk away when I felt his hand around my wrist. "I'm sorry." He said, "Please stay."

I slapped his hand away and spat on the grass. "No." I said and walked away.

I used my Sight Alice and saw him fall on his knees and looking down. Sucker. I walked back to the classroom and looked at the time. Time was up and the teenagers were making final touches. I looked through them and smiled at them all. "Very good!" I said and clapped, "Now, cup a piece of the cake for everyone in the class to taste."

They cut their cakes and then gave them to their classmates. "Sensei." Misaki said.

I looked at her and tilted my head to the side a little. "What is it Misaki-San?" I replied.

"I've heard…that you could sing and…" Misaki turned a bit red, "Could you sing for us?"

I looked at the other students and saw them nodding their heads. I sighed and smiled. "Alright then." I said, "What song do you want me to sing?"

"According to you!" Miruku screamed.

I smiled and then looked through my I pod. I disconnected the head phones so they could hear the music. I lowered the voicing so that only I could hear it. Then, I started to sing my heart out.

[According To You]

Orianthi

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away

I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you

I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy

But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
You can't do anything right

But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you, you  
According to you, you

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**(Normal POV)  
**They pupils started to shout out girl sang songs and Mikan started to sing one. "Mikan-Sensei." Said Kaname.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Are you mad at a guy?"  
"Yes." She said while laughing a little, "He's like a woman, his mood changes like a girl changing her clothes."  
"Then sing Hot and Cold."

"Alright."

Mikan scrolled through her I pod and finally found it. She clicked it and started to sing another song that took a little of her angry on Natsume out.

[Hot 'n Cold]

Katy Perry

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

There was a knock on the door and Megane went to open it. Mikan looked and sighed. Persona. I walked over to him and nodded my head. He nodded back and I turned to the confused teens. "Free time!" Mikan said, "Don't be too loud though."  
They cheered and started to talk to one another. I followed Persona until I saw Natsume against the wall eyeing me. I turned to look the other way. "Bye Prince." Mikan said loud enough for Natsume to hear, "I hope that you get ADS from her."

**(Mikan's POV)**

Natsume walked up to me, but was then stopped by Persona. "Get away you filthy hands away from her." Persona said harshly, "She will be leaving tomorrow so you can talk to her later now leave us."  
Natsume looked at me and then walked away. I started to laugh. "Onii-Chan!" I said, "Making enemies isn't good."

Persona removed his mask and smirked at me, "I know Mikan." Persona said patting the top of my head, "Let's take you and Mikoto back on the plan to Japan."

"Alright, but you know lying takes a lot out of you remembering what you said a stuff."

"That is right."

"Natsume is a dumb ass."  
"That is true."

"But…I did fall for the stupid idiot."

**The End**

**Thank you very much for reading this story and such! I'm sorry it's short! I'm going to start writing the Sequel to True Love so…YAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**I'll have it started by…Thursday or Friday it depends! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

**Comment please. **

**I would love it if you would comment though.**


End file.
